


Firsts

by ThatButthole



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, yoosungweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatButthole/pseuds/ThatButthole
Summary: You can have a first date three times.Tumblr #yoosungweek day 1, first date





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Mystic Messenger before so I'm doing this to sort of ease myself to it, these plotless thingies are my jam

She arrives at the party venue and starts looking for Yoosung immediately. She knows it's very possible he isn't here yet; he needs rest. The mission he went on with Seven the day before yesterday was dangerous. They came back, but the cryptic messages Seven sent in the chat room last night and his uncharacteristic silence this morning weren't the most reassuring.

Still, she keeps holding on to hope that Yoosung will make it and be alright. She wants to finally meet her new friend and pre-boyfriend - is there such a thing? The word Yoosung coined was, in any case, cute and kind of practical.

She introduces herself to Jaehee who's in charge of welcoming the guests and exchanges a few words with Zen and Jumin. They're all pleased with how well the party is going, but worried about Yoosung. Nobody has heard a word from either him or V.

Inside, they meet Seven. She thinks it's a little tactless of Zen to comment on his appearance, but she has to admit he's right. Seven definitely looks worse for wear. He doesn't acknowledge anything anyone says, and the next thing he starts crying and blaming himself for god knows what. She's even more worried now, for more reasons than just one.

Then Seven reveals that Yoosung did, in fact, get hurt in the hacker's hideout and is now in a hospital. Her eyes widen and mouth opens in shock, and she's afraid her worst fears may come true. She feels scared, angry and disappointed all at once, but knows she has to keep her cool. For everyone's sake. Including her own.

But before anyone can react, a voice welcomes everyone to the RFA party. It's a voice the others seems to recognize; she is told it's V. And soon Yoosung is there on the stage too, holding a microphone, speaking with a smile on his face as if half of it wasn't covered in bandages. Her dread leaves as soon as it came and is replaced with relief, surprise and a tight feeling in her chest she wants to feel more of.

Yoosung finishes his short speech and makes his way towards her. She can feel her heart pounding, and wouldn't be able to stop herself from smiling brightly even if she, for some strange reason, wanted to. If she was the type to cry easily, she surely would be crying by now. Yoosung looks so pretty, so cute, so cool, and most importantly, as happy as she is. He's right in front of her now, and as they kiss, she can't help forgetting all the danger and anxiety they’ve been through.

He's here, they're together. But it's the RFA party, so even though they're meeting face-to-face for the first time and the setting is unquestionably romantic, she's not sure if she can call it a first date. She can't wait to go on one.

* * *

After a week has passed, she has returned to her own apartment and can attend classes again. Her friends are still in disbelief of her story. The professors at uni have graciously given her the new assignments she missed. Her parents worry about their daughter's safety; the organization she suddenly joined sounds dangerous to them. She wonders if she should have worded things differently or left the bomb out altogether. On surface, her life has returned to what it was before RFA.

With the exception that she has a boyfriend now. The type she always wanted - kind, cute, caring but not overbearing. Except that Yoosung is even better. She can't put a finger on it, but even with his negative traits (nobody is perfect, after all) Yoosung is even better than she could have ever imagined. Maybe it's the rush of passion she's heard is typical for new relationships, but she likes to think it's genuine love and something that will last.

She wants to do so many things with him she can't even count them; things both clean and dirty. She shakes away the dirty thoughts for now - she believes it's better not to rush things before talking about them thoroughly.

Right now she's content with texting and talking on the phone, sharing trivial details of their life as well as the big things. Especially the big things that may sound trivial to some: Yoosung’s team on LOLOL winning against a team known as unbeatable or her favorite anime getting a new season.

But she also wants to see Yoosung face to face. Now that she knows what that smile looks like in real life she's hooked. She wants to be the reason for that smile; she wants to tell Yoosung all the things she likes about him and all the things she wants to experience together. She wants to walk around town holding hands, she wants to share a soda with two straws and look into Yoosung's eyes, she wants to kiss him in a movie theater in sync with the actors, she wants to talk until it's so late they decide it's better to sleep over.

Her phone rings with Yoosung's custom ringtone and she jolts out of her dreams to answer. Yoosung starts with the usual small talk but sounds nervous. She’s curious and asks if Yoosung has something on his mind. He's startled, but manages to sputter an invitation on a date. A real, actual date, downtown, as boyfriend and girlfriend. They could go to the park, movies or a cafe, hold hands and be a proper young couple.

She would more than love to.

* * *

It's been exactly five years since the first RFA party she took part in. The one they're organizing now is going to be the biggest one in the history of RFA, even going as far as to having guests coming from abroad. Chinese animal rights activists, an American actor known for his contributions in protecting the environment, a Spanish editor-in-chief doing research in Korean LGBTQ+ organizations for her article series. Everyone is excited and proud of each other's work.

She, however, also has another reason to be excited. She and Yoosung are going out to eat this night - in a place far fancier than usual. She made the reservation three weeks ago just to make sure. Neither has dined there before, but she's confident they'll both love it. After dinner it's time for a movie; they're both the type to appreciate the mundane, after all. That, and she wants to see other moviegoers’ faces when a couple steps into the theater wearing their best to see an average chick flick.

The night will surely be memorable, as it should. They married last week, but thanks to the party preparations, they haven't had a night to spend with just the two of them since. This will be their first date as wife and husband.

She chuckles to herself, already knowing how the night is going to go down. Yoosung will be nervous about whether he'll mess something up at such a fine venue, she will remind him that he's done a wonderful job in professional contexts before, and he'll calm down. She will forget her promise to forget work and bring up the party preparations, and Yoosung will scold her, but good-natured and with a smile. Yoosung will bring up having kids. Not yet, Yoosung, she'll answer; taking care of their cat and the RFA in addition to their day jobs is enough responsibility for now. They'll play footsie under the table and giggle remembering how Jaehee once said they're too old for it. Neither of them thinks you're ever too old to have some innocent fun.

They will both enter the movie theater whispering and giggling like teenagers. After the doors close and lights dim, she will still get startled when the first commercial starts rolling. Yoosung will stifle a chuckle give her a kiss on the cheek, and she will tell him not to make fun of her for being jumpy even though he didn't and wasn't going to. They will both get ridiculously engrossed with the movie and completely forget about making out until the first big romantic scene. They will still more or less follow the movie, and Yoosung will be crying by the end of it. She will offer him a paper napkin and kiss his cheek, and he will tell her not to make fun of him for being emotional even though she didn't and wasn't going to.

They will be holding hands on the way home even though Yoosung is driving, and she will rub her head on his shoulder for just a couple of second a few times. He will smile and gently tell her not to distract him, and she will sigh unnecessarily dramatically but comply. They both know it doesn't matter; they'll have all the closure they want and need at home.

But now they're still going through the final plans for the party in the chat room. Zen is telling Jumin not to bring his fur ball. Jumin replies that he wasn't planning on it since some of their guests prefer dogs and she doesn't want to subject Elizabeth the 3rd for anything stressful. Seven is insisting Jumin should still bring the cat because he, the God of Justice, will keep her safe. Jumin exits the chat room and Jaehee says she believes everything is in order and they can wrap things up for now, if it suits V. V agrees, so everyone logs out one after another.

She leans on Yoosung a bit more; they are sitting back to back on their bed. Yoosung hums, signaling that he knows what her gesture means. It was a silent question: are you ready to start preparing?

He is more than so.


End file.
